John William Collier
NAME John William Collier AGE 29 ETHNICITY American BORN Brooklyn,New York,USA AFFILIATION United States of America BRANCH US Army WEAPONRY • M3A1 Grease Gun • M1911A1 HAIR COLOR Dirty Blonde,Mix of Brownish EYE COLOR Green HEIGHT 6 Feet WEIGHT 221 Ibs Biography John William Collier was Born in 1916,In Brooklyn of New York City,USA,He was raised in a Fairly Rich Family,He graduated in 21,Having graduated in Mechanics,He would then move to Great Britain in 1939,He would participate in the Dunkirk Evacuations,Ferrying Soldiers home in his Fishing Boat,He would then move back to the United States of America in October of 1940,Where he would Sign up for the US Army and be trained as a Tank Crewmen,He was a Gunner in his early days,Before December 6th,1941,Where he was Promoted into a Tank Commander and the rank of Staff Sergeant,He would Commandeer an M2 Medium. On December 7th,1941,He would wake up to News of Pearl Harbour being attacked,And on December 8th when America Declared war on the Axis Powers,Collier would be retrained for the new M4 Sherman Model of Tanks,In which he would train for another 1 Year and then be sent to North Africa,Where he first saw Action,Scoring 9 Tank kills in his M4A1 Sherman,Before getting his tank knocked out by an Anti Tank Gun,Loosing his Assistant Driver to to shrapnel from the Anti Tank Round,He himself would be slightly wounded,Having absorbed fragments in his leg,After 2 weeks in being in a Field Hospital,He would return to service,In an M4 Sherman,Before getting sent back to the States in 1943,After the African Campaign Ended,In February of 1944,He was sent to England,Where he would be promoted to Master Sergeant and forsee training of new Tank Crews,He would also meet John Turner,Where they would be Best Friends for the rest of the War. On June 6th,1944,He would take part in the Normandy Landings,Now having an M4A1 W (76) Sherman,In where he would score another 11 Kills,Before getting taken out by a Panzer IV H,Where he would get wounded and be in a Field Hospital for 3 Weeks,Before getting put into a M4A3E8 "Easy 8",Where he would score a staggering 23 Kills,2 of them being "King Tigers". In the February of 1945,He would get his tank replaced with an M4A3E2 "Jumbo",Where he would install an 76MM Gun,Replacing the 75MM,Where he would partake in Operation Market Garden,Where he would meet Samantha Buckley,A British Female Tanker and The love of his Life. Operation Market Garden John William Collier would command an M4A3E2,Where he and the Convoy he would be in,Get ambushed by German Tank Destroyers and Heavy Tanks,Colliers Jumbo,The "Emalison" would receive several hits from a Jagdpanthers 88, Killing All but him and his Driver,Here Collier would climb out of his Hatch and would go to man the .50 Caliber,But got cut short by 3 MG-34 Bullets,Flying clean through him and sending him falling down from the Tank,Collier would then unholsters his M1911,Waiting for any Infantry to loot his body,But what he saw were his friends,Including his Driver,Samantha Buckley and John Wanchell Turner. His Driver named "Micheal Paul Richard",Would try to stop Collier's Rapid Bleeding,But was unfortunately unable to, Leading to Collier Bleeding to his Death infront of Several People,Including the Famous George Luz.